Fuego oculto
by MizarCullen
Summary: Dannae, tras vivir un completo infierno en manos de los psy se ve envuelta en el calor y la obsesión del lobo más salvaje de la manada.Azrael, un centinela de los Snowdancer, vive luchando día a día contra su pasado. Sin normas, sin reglas... Hasta que se topa en el bosque con Dannae, dando un giro total a todo su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

La nada…Quizás sea mejor para mí; tranquila, segura, oscura y letal. Sería la única capaz de aceptarme después de todo el caos y sufrimiento que cometí. Todo lo que toco muere, todo con lo que sueño se desvanece… La luz que pueda existir a mí alrededor se oscurece por mi presencia.

Ella se fue de mi lado, ella, mi amiga, mi amor, mi luz, mi corazón… Ella se ha ido, me ha dejado en las sombras, sin vistas a una posible salida. Ya no me queda nada por lo que luchar. Ella ocupa mi mente a cada instante, en cada dirección que mire allí está ella; tratando de robarme la poca cordura que me queda.

Ya no aguanto más, el único regalo que recibí de la vida me lo han arrebatado de golpe, sin darme tiempo a pelear por ella, porque ella ya no está… Ni siquiera mi música me amansa, sólo ella se ha vuelto capaz de redimir mis demonios pero ella prefiere estar lejos de mí, estar en la oscuridad, en el silencio mortal… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que cruzarse en mi maldito camino?

Ya no hay nada, solo el vacío que se me presenta delante; quizás se arme un escándalo o quizás no… Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, es ahora o nunca, tengo que saltar desde este edificio para poder estar con ella, con mi ángel redentor… Solo ante una caída de veinte pisos, un único instante y podré liberarme de las estúpidas cadenas que me atan a esta existencia efímera y decadente. Soy un cobarde, eso me diría ella, pero ya me da igual, ella me abandonó, rompió su promesa de estar junto a mí; ya no tiene importancia que luche o no por sobrevivir, ya no importa nada…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todas! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

La historia en mía y los dos protagonistas también, el resto de los personajes le pertenecen a Nalini Singh.

Por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!

….

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Tenía que correr, no podía pararse a descansar y revisar sus heridas. No había tiempo, todo dependía de esta carrera, nada importaba, ni siquiera su estado anímico; debía avisar al clan de cambiantes a los que el consejo acechaba, debía salvar esas vidas ya que la de ellos no pudo hacerlo…

El bosque se la comía con cada paso que daba, Dannae no conocía el bosque, no tenía ni idea que se adentraba en el territorio de uno de los depredadores más peligrosos de todo San francisco, sin embargo todo, absolutamente todo dependía de que ellos la encontrasen y ella pudiese avisarlos para que protegieran a los niños.

Estaba anocheciendo, el bosque iba perdiendo poco a poco la luz que se filtraba desde el cielo y se oscurecía a cada zancada que Dannae daba. No podía fallar, no esta vez, había visto fotos de varios integrantes del clan y seguramente ellos vigilarían sus tierras para expulsar a los indeseados "curiosos", ella entraba en esa categoría sin duda alguna. Pero aun así, debía adentrarse en esas tierras que eran una fuente de peligro gratuito.

Poco a poco, iba perdiendo la fuerza que le quedaba y empezaba a ver nubloso; tropezó con la rama de un árbol y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y clavándose en la herida del costado una rama, el muslo y las rodillas le ardían y dolían debido a todos los arañazos e incisiones que tenía; la rama le había atrapado el pie y no le daba facilidad para poder sacarlo. Así que sin más, trató de levantarse como pudo y tiró de su pie con todas sus fuerzas, rompió la rama y su tobillo se quejó a causa del esfuerzo.

No tenía tiempo para esto, debía llegar y conseguir que la escucharan. Pasó una hora más hasta que por los lados captó movimiento… Supuso que era algún ciervo u otro animal del bosque, debía seguir adelante pero su visión y heridas cada vez estaban peor, se sentía mareada y el cuerpo ya no respondía adecuadamente a sus órdenes, de pronto se vio de vuelta tirada en el suelo por culpa de una rama que no pudo esquivar, su cabeza recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Dannae perdiera el conocimiento, todo esfuerzo había sido en vano…

Azrael llevaba patrullando las tierras compartidas entre lobos y leopardos sin ningún problema a la vista, el bosque le mostraba todo lo que necesitaban ver sus ojos y sus sentidos, más desarrollados que los de un ser humano normal, le hacían más fácil aun la tarea.

No se había transformado en lobo, no lo necesitaba para patrullar ya que de forma humana era igual o más letal que en su forma lobuna. Era un solitario, un llanero cuya compañera era la soledad más profunda, apegada a su alma desde la infancia; tenía como apoyo a la manada pero todos sabían a la perfección que él no se consideraba un verdadero miembro del clan, aun siendo un teniente de más alto rango.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que captó el olor de un extraño en el bosque. Siguió el rastro hasta que halló la estela de una mujer, su lobo se removió inquieto al captar ese aroma a mango afrutado, esperaba que fuera algún adolescente extraviado y no algún soldado mandado a hacer daño a la manada.

Decidió acechar a su presa desde uno de los lados y cuando vio que se detuvo en uno de los entresijos de los árboles, decidió asaltarla para finalizar esa innecesaria caza. No sabía por qué le había dado tanto margen de tiempo, eso nunca estaba en su actitud, ser tan indulgente, normalmente nada más captar a un indeseado se volvía severo y cruel, un soldado más con una única meta: eliminar al elemento en discordia.

Se aproximó ágilmente a la posición donde se encontraba la mujer a la espera de algún movimiento en falso por parte de ella para noquearla en unos segundos, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo impactado. La mujer, o mejor dicho la muchacha, estaba llena de heridas que no paraban de sangrar, sus ropas estaban echas jirones mostrando todo el sufrimiento que su esbelto cuerpo estaba padeciendo. Se había empezado a formar un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza; supuso que se golpeó con alguna rama al tropezar. No podía explicarse por qué una mujer joven podría estar en ese deplorable estado y aun así adentrarse en tierras de depredadores, a no ser que estuviese buscando una muerte segura.

Azrael, debía actuar rápido, tenía 2 opciones: dejar que la chiquilla muriera allí en pleno bosque o tratar de parar las múltiples hemorragias y llevarla con los sanadores. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensado? Él no era el ángel guardián de nadie y mucho menos de una desconocida; pero su lobo le arañaba la piel, dejándole bien claro que debía salvar a la mujer de morir de esa horrible manera. No podía permitirlo, simplemente no podía.

No pensó en mucho más cuando tomó la decisión, simplemente actuó guiado por el instinto lupino. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, haciéndola pequeñas tiras para tapar heridas y cortar hemorragias. Debía tener cuidado al trasladarla, ya que estaba seguro que tendría algún coágulo en su cabeza. Cuando la cargó en sus brazos y empezó a trotar de forma rápida se dio cuenta que aunque estuviese llena de cortes en su cara era muy hermosa, dulce… ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué mierdas estás pensando Azra? Está herida, su vida está en juego ¡Imbécil!

Cuando estaban cerca de la zona de casas la escuchó jadear e intentar respirar. La Miró y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que en toda su miserable vida había visto: violetas; diamantes lilas. Era imposible que una mujer normal pudiese tener esos ojos, no eran normales, eran puro pecado. La vio intentar coger aire de nuevo y se dio cuenta que intentaba decirle algo, pero no la llegaba a entender. No hablaba inglés, era… No, no podía ser… ¿español? Tenía que ser una broma.

-Los n-ni-ni-ños, el auto-b-bus, bomba…

-Tranquila, estás a salvo, te he encontrado en el bosque y te llevo a que te curen las heridas….

-¡No! ¡Los cachorros! Una bom-bomba en el-el autobús de vuestros cachorros, lo-lobos, leopardos… ¡Hay una bomba! ¡Sálvales!

Y se volvió a desmayar, no podía creer que esa mocosa le mandase órdenes. Pero las palabras que le había dicho le habían dejado noqueado ¿una bomba en el autobús de los cachorros de la manada? No podía ser, era imposible, habían revisado el autobús para la excursión hacía 2 días y no había nada de bombas ni explosivos. Entonces, ¿por qué una joven llena de heridas se habría adentrado en las tierras de los leopardos para avisar de esto? No se podía creer que él la creyese, era una insignificante mujer. Mierda, cogió su móvil y llamó a su alfa.

-Azra

-Hawke, tenemos un problema. Necesito que vayas con Dorian y Rilley a revisar el autobús escolar de los cachorros, puede que haya algo que mal en él.

-¿Algo mal en él? Vamos Azra, ¿qué cojones pasa? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Mira luego te lo explico, solo te digo que mováis ese jodido trasero de una puta vez, hay una bomba en el autobús, la vida de los cachorros pende de un hilo.

-Estaremos allí en 5 minutos.

Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en los vaqueros que llevaba. Llegó a casa de Tammy en menos de 10 minutos más. Esta lo recibió con la puerta abierta e indicándole que dejase a la paciente en la habitación blanca.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto a la pobre chica?

- No tengo ni idea Tammy, pero sálvala.

Tammy lo miró con una expresión un tanto extraña por el tono desesperado de voz que empleó. Pero decidió no comentar nada. Mujer inteligente.

-No te preocupes, Sacha está también de camino para acá y has conseguido parar la mayor parte de las hemorragias. Ahora quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes hacer mi trabajo como sanadora.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. No podía estar más lejos de ella, era como si necesitase tenerla cerca para poder tranquilizarse. ¿Quién era ella y por qué lo afectaba de esa ridícula manera?

-oOo-

Había pasado 3 días y la muchacha no despertaba, estaba empezando a impacientarse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos lilas que lo habían dejado tan sorprendido, eran iguales a los de… No, no podía ser ella; su sueño no podía existir de verdad ¿cierto?

Se encontraba ansioso, molesto y más arisco con los demás que de costumbre. No lo entendía, simplemente no podía entender que el estuviese tan nervioso por alguien. Se pasaba más tiempo en el territorio de los gatos que en los de su propia manada. No era normal en él pasarse tanto tiempo siendo civilizado, Tammy le había estado informando continuamente de su estado de salud, diciéndole que se encontraba estable, pero que su cuerpo había perdido muchísima energía. Tenía claros signos de tortura y de haber sufrido una violencia extrema.

¿Quién era ella?

Además habían encontrado varios explosivos en el autobús de los pequeños como ella había dicho. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Esa chica era todo un misterio.

-¿Cómo está la chica?

Azra se giró para ver a Hawke acercarse a él, tenía cara de preocupación.

-Estable, Tammy la vigila las 24 horas. Espera que mañana o pasado quizás despierte.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes. Ella estará bien y tu chica misteriosa nos contará todo.

Decidió no darle contestación a esa estúpida afirmación. Ella no era suya, no la había reclamado pero tampoco iba a dejar que nadie más la protegiese, él la había encontrado ¿no? Pues simplemente estaba bajo su cuidado y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que ningún hombre más estuviese a su alrededor…

-Deberías ir a lo de Tammy, así estarás con ella cuando despierte

-Estaré allí porque yo lo decida no porque tú me lo ordenes, Alfa.

-Sin lugar a dudas, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas preocupado por ella.

Hawke sonrío y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Esa mujer era toda una contradicción, ¿por qué arriesgaría su vida para salvar la de unos desconocidos? ¿Quién le había hecho todas esas heridas? Iba a matar al cabrón que le hizo eso, estaba claro…. Ella se había ganado todo su respeto con ese acto desinteresado que había hecho.

Cuando llegó a casa de la sanadora, los tenientes de los gatos estaban reunidos allí acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué hacían allí todos? Podían entender que él era el encargado de cuidarla, nadie más podía estar cerca de ella a no ser que fuese Tammy o Sacha.

-Hola Azra- Le saludó Lucas.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-Hemos decidido darle apoyo a Lila, estamos ansiosos porque despierte ya- Ese fue Dorian.

-¿A Lila?

-Sí, lobito, a Lila, tu mujer misteriosa.

-Ella abrió los ojos cuando le estaba cambiando los vendajes, no sabía que tenía unos ojos tan bonitos Azra.-Dijo Tammy.

Maldición, ahora todos sabían eso de ella: que tenía los ojos más hermosos de esta tierra. Y encima había abierto los ojos y él no había estado, joder. Una furia casi incontrolable le invadió al saber que él no había sido su primera visión cuando volvió a la realidad.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, solo abrió los ojos un momento y volvió a cerrarlos al instante, tranquilo.

Mierda, por lo visto se notaba su angustia por ella.

-Azra, ¿sabes algo más de ella?- preguntó Faith.

No quería compartir lo poco que sabía de ella, era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. No les iba a decir nada, no era información vital para ellos. Sólo que tenía una voz hermosa y olía a mango.

-No, por lo poco que hablé con ella, no es de aquí; creo que es española o de Sudamérica.

-¡Oh! ¡Lila es más exótica aun!

Azrael fulminó con la mirada a Dorian, no tenía derecho a decir que era exótica… Joder, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Por lo que he podido ver, fue torturada cruelmente y creo que puedo asegurar que fue durante días, no se quien habrá sido pero la firma parece ser de psi.-Tammy afirmó.

-Hasta que despierte debemos estar alerta, el consejo puso explosivos en el autobús de los pequeños, salteando nuestra seguridad, tenemos que preparar una ofensiva de inmediato. Lila debe responder algunas preguntas cuando se recupere.- Lucas sentenció.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero hasta entonces, solo podemos esperar a que Lila se recupere.- dijo Sacha.

Mientras tanto, Azrael se preguntaba cómo iba a poder soportar estar más tiempo a la espera de que esa pequeña niña volviera a mirarle con esos ojos y le dejara volver a ser el mismo cabrón silencioso de siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todas! Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy._

_La historia en mía y los dos protagonistas también, el resto de los personajes le pertenecen a Nalini Singh._

_Por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!_

…

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cadenas.

Golpes.

Sangre.

Cuchillos.

Látigos.

Dolor, dolor y más dolor.

No más, no más; tengo que romper las cadenas y salir de aquí. No, por favor… No más golpes… Los odio. Os odio, los matasteis a ellos, me dejasteis sin nada… Sola estoy sola.

La oscuridad puede conmigo, se está adueñando cada vez con más fuerza de mí, ahogándome. Haciéndome caer en un pozo sin fondo.

Tengo que salir, salir, salir… ¡No!

Dannae abrió los ojos de repente y su visión estaba nublada. Solo veía una forma sin cara delante de ella. Pero esta en vez de hacerle daño parece que la estaba tocando con tanto cuidado como si fuera de porcelana. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estaba tan cansada… Sólo quería dormir y nunca más despertar. La realidad era un infierno, un abismo en el cual no había salida plausible. Solo quería volver a los brazos de Morfeo y recordar su pasado junto a ellos.

-oOo-

Los días fueron pasando y Dannae se hallaba en entre la consciencia y el mundo de fantasía que su mente había creado con los recuerdos felices de su pasado. Además alguien la cuidaba desde la distancia, alguien estaba junto a ella; ¿quién sería?

Era hora de despertar, debía llevar a cabo su plan. Debía ser fuerte y cobrarse su venganza. Porque todo en esta vida tiene su precio y todo se cobra tarde o temprano; y ella, sin lugar a dudas, acabaría con aquel monstruo sanguinario.

-oOo-

Se encontraba en una habitación de color celeste, tapada y con vendajes en todas las heridas que ella recordaba.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y su estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimento sólido. Tenía que moverse de esa cama y saber dónde se encontraba; ya que sólo recordaba a una mujer cambiándole las vendas y la presencia de un hombre mientras dormía dándole calor y protección. No sabía quién era, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos pero algo le decía que había sido el mismo cambiante que la había encontrado en el bosque.

Sólo podía recordar sus ojos azules, tan oscuros y absorbentes como el mar, nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos que parecieran lo más fríos del mundo pero a la vez lo decían todo. Ese hombre daría miedo en la vida diaria pero ella conocía muy bien lo que era el miedo y ese hombre a ella no la asustaba; le intrigaba. Pero era un cambiante, y tampoco podría confiar en él.

Necesitaba levantarse de esa cama de una vez y salir de allí para no poner a nadie más en peligro. Ya no le quedaba nada. Solo podía olvidar y acabar con el monstruo.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia de donde procedía el olor a café y a bollo hechos al horno. Le recordó a su casa. A su madre recién levantada preparando las tostadas mientras su padre hacia el café… Ojalá hubiera perdido la memoria.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a una mujer menuda con el pelo negro que tarareaba una canción mientras fregaba. Sin duda era una cambiante, pues nada más poner un pie en la cocina ésta se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya te has despertado. Se de un lobito que se va a alegrar mucho. Ven siéntate que te hago el desayuno. Por cierto, soy Tammy la sanadora de los Darkrivers.

Nada más oír eso, Dannae se fue para Tammy y le trató de preguntar por el autobús de los cachorros pero ningún sonido surgió de su garganta. Hizo varias veces el intento pero su voz no le respondía. Tammy, al verla tan angustiada trató de calamar un poco a la castaña.

-Tranquilízate cielo, tu garganta tiene varias heridas graves, como si la hubiesen cortado desde dentro. Podrás volver a hablar correctamente dentro de unos cuantos días.

Dannae comprendió entonces porque le dolía tanto la garganta y porque no pudo hablar tan claro aquella vez con el cambiante. Observó la cocina y encontró lo que buscaba: un boli y una libreta.

_¿Los cachorros están bien?_

Tammy sonrió por aquello. Esta chica se preocupaba antes por otros que por su bienestar. No parecía una espía enviada, era como una niña perdida en el mundo pero con una fuerza imparable.

-Sí, tranquila. Los niños están bien, consiguieron quitar la bomba que había en el autobús. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Ya lo haremos más adelante ¿Sí? Ahora debes recuperarte.

_Vale Tammy._-respondió Dannae en el papel.

-Ven pequeña, siéntate. Te daré helado para que tu garganta se mejore. ¿Cuál sabor quieres?

_Chocolate_

-¡Oh! Veo que acabo de encontrar otra fiel seguidora al chocolate como Sacha. Tammy cogió un cuenco de la repisa y lo llenó con helado. A Dannae le hicieron chiribitas los ojos. Le encantaba el chocolate. Y Tammy le gustaba.

_Gracias. ¿Tú me curaste cierto?_-esto de escribir en la libreta era un engorro.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas?

_Te vi a ti cuando desperté una vez y a veces sentía a un hombre sentado junto a mí._

-Ese es Azrael. Él fue el que te encontró. Es un lobo.

_¿Él me encontró? ¿Y se ha quedado conmigo?_-Azrael, ese era el nombre de él.

-Sí, casi todas las noches.

Dannae no podía creérselo. Ese hombre quedándose con ella todas las noches. Era… extraño. Pero era a la vez lógico. Era una extraña, él podía pensar que era una espía o algo.

_Pero si es un lobo… ¿Por qué se quedaba en vuestro territorio para vigilarme? Ustedes estáis pendientes_

-No lo sé. Y creo que él tampoco lo sabe siquiera. Tengo que cambiarte las vendas y ver cómo van las heridas. Luego debes descansar…um… ¿Tu nombre pequeña?

_Dannae._

-Muy bonito, Dannae- y la muchacha se puso colorada por las palabras de Tammy.

Después de todo, Tammy acompañó a Dannae a descansar. Se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió solo unos minutos después de acostarse. Estaba agotada; esa niña había pasado un calvario aunque no se lo hubiera dicho. Tammy al verla solo quería cuidar de ella y tratarla como si fuera su hija. Bueno, era hora de volver a su territorio en la casa: su cocina.

Necesitaba verla, aunque no pudiera intercambiar con ella una palabra. Solo quería estar a su lado. Además, él iba a estar ahí para cuando despertara, eso era seguro.

Tenía un tiempo hasta por la noche que le tocaba patrullar, así que salió corriendo hacia el territorio de los gatos. Llegó a casa de Tammy y ésta se encontraba haciendo la cena.

-Hola Tammy. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Muy bien. Ya se ha levantado y ha comido.

-¿Qué?

-Sí Azra. Ya se encuentra mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Pensé que estabas trabajando.

-¿Y qué? Hubiera venido al momento, joder.

-Esa boca. Así que, lobito… Sí que tienes interés por Dannae.

-¿Dannae? ¿Ese es el nombre de la niña? Y encima te has enterado ates que yo.

-Deja de gruñir y ve a verla; sé que te mueres de ganas de ello. Además ella se acuerda de ti.

Se acordaba de él… no lo había olvidado… Azrael no lo pensó dos veces, hizo oídos sordos al comentario de Tammy y corrió hacia la habitación. Y allí estaba su dama. Aquella que noche tras noche se aparecía cuando dormía y lo atormentaba con su ausencia cuando despertaba.

Era ella, estaba seguro de ello y su lobo lo corroboraba.

Se acercó hacia ella poco a poco, como un depredador a su presa. Se la veía tensa, parecía que estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Se percató que las heridas mejoraban mucho mejor y no pudo reprimir el impulso de tocar esa piel tan lisa que se asomaba entre las vendas.

La muchacha estaba cada vez más inquieta y no paraba de moverse y de emitir sonidos inteligibles. Azrael no lo soportó más y la tomó en sus brazos, dándole su apoyo y calor.

Esperaría a que ella sola despertase pero si la pesadilla se ponía peor no dudaría él en actuar. A ella no la iban a hacer más daño mientras él estuviera.

Dannae soñaba con su hogar, con las salidas que hacía con sus amigos junto al río mientras tomaban el sol y charlaban; pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y frío. Volvía a estar atada con las cadenas y podía oír los gritos de dolor que emitían a su alrededor las demás personas encerradas allí con ella. Cada vez era más insoportable estar allí encerrada, sintiéndose una inútil, debía escapar. Huir de allí y su deseo se cumplió: cayendo por un acantilado.

Dannae despertó y se aferró a los brazos que la rodeaban. Aquellos que le daban confort y protección. Giró su cara hacia arriba y al abrir los ojos los vio; se chocó con las dos gemas azules que la habían estado persiguiendo durante estos días de inconsciencia. Los ojos del cambiante, del lobo. De Azrael.

-Hola preciosa. Estas a salvo. Era solo una pesadilla. Soy Azrael, teniente de los Snowdancer. Yo te encontré en el bosque. Y yo velaré por ti.

…

_¡Ooooh! ¡Por fin se encontraron! ¿Qué pasará? _

_Gracias por leer. Cuídense. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? Espero les guste el capi. _

_La historia en mía y los dos protagonistas también, el resto de los personajes le pertenecen a Nalini Singh._

_Por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!_

…

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_-Hola preciosa. Estas a salvo. Era solo una pesadilla. Soy Azrael, teniente de los Snowdancer. Yo te encontré en el bosque. Y yo velaré por ti._

-oOo-

Dannae no sabía que decir, se había quedado estupefacta al ver a ese hombre. Cuando reaccionó y entendió sus palabras, buscó su libreta.

_Gracias por eso. Soy Dannae. ¿Por qué te pusieron el nombre del ángel de la muerte?_

Espera. ¿Qué? ¿La enana le había preguntado por el origen de su nombre? ¿Y cómo sabe de dónde procede? Toda una incógnita, sí señor.

-Fue el nombre que mi padre eligió. Es el más acorde a mí. Pero y el tuyo ¿Qué? ¿Por qué un nombre griego?

_¿Cómo sabes que es griego? ¿Y por qué es el más acorde a ti? No das miedo._

-Ooh encanto, no acabas de escribir eso ¿cierto? Retíralo. Yo doy miedo como el que más. Reconócelo muñeca.

_No me llames muñeca, no lo soy. Y no lo retiro, a mí no me das miedo. Quizás a los demás, pero a mi nanai._- Dannae lo miraba enfurruñada, por su actitud.

Azrael se reía de la situación. Era algo absurdo que un ratoncito le plantase cara y le dijera a él que no daba miedo. Era de chiste que esa muñeca no viera su oscuridad al instante y que encima lo riñese por decirle ese mote cariñoso. Ya sabía enojarla para más adelante.

-¿A no? Pues ya veremos, cuando puedas volver a hablar y a contarme lo que te ha pasado. Porque lo vas a explicar, pero a mí solo. A los demás que les den.

Dannae estaba hartándose de esa actitud mandona, no le gustaba para nada que le diesen órdenes y más si se las daba él.

_Eres algo mandón ¿cierto? Y supongo que no te gusta que te manden ¿me equivoco?_

-Claro que no me gusta. ¿Acaso a ti te gusta? Porque si es así ya puedes ir cumpliendo todas mis órdenes y deseos.

_Pues a mí sí que me hiciste caso con lo del autobús…_- lo miró con suficiencia mientras elevaba una ceja.

-Eso es diferente, enana. Era un caso extremo. Además, llevabas razón al final.

A Dannae este hombre le intrigaba sobremanera, era todo un enigma y una contradicción a la vez. Decidió moverse de sus brazos y sentarse bien en la cama. Él la soltó a regañadientes, pero al menos lo hizo.

-¿tienes hambre? Voy a ir a buscarte algo de helado. Enseguida vengo…muñeca

Dannae le frunció el ceño ante el apodo, mira que le había dicho que no la llamase así... tomó su libreta de nuevo y el boli.

_Puedo ir abajo yo sola y cenar, gracias. No hace falta que bajes. Ya lo hago yo._

-necesitas descansar y recuperarte. Quédate, yo voy a por él.

Azrael fue en un tiempo record a la cocina y volvió a la habitación. Le traía helado de chocolate; que según Tammy a la nena le encantaba.

La encontró sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Era una vista hermosa la que tenía delante de él, y no se refería al paisaje de la ventana.

-Aquí tienes, muñeca. Déjame hueco, que me voy a sentar para poder dártelo.

_Gracias, no hace falta. Yo puedo tomármelo sola. Estoy bien y no es necesario- _Lo miró algo extrañada por esas ganas de alimentarla, ni que fuera una cría.

-Sí que lo es. Además yo he decidido darte de comer y lo voy a hacer, así que asúmelo.

_Te he dicho que yo puedo sola. Esta mañana lo hice sola y ahora lo haré sola, no porque tu estés voy a tener que dejar que me des de comer como a un bebé._

-Cielo, eres un bebé. Date cuenta de ello. Y no me lleves la contraria en esto.

_Yo puedo. Y no soy un bebé. Dame._

-Ni de broma. Si no quieres que yo te lo de pues te quedas sin el helado. Yo me lo como.

Azrael sonrió de lado, sabía que la enana cedería de un momento a otro. Se le notaba que el chocolate le encantaba.

_Pues comételo. Yo puedo bajar a por más._

-De aquí no sales hasta que te comas el helado. Necesitas alimentarte. Si lo quieres por las malas allá tú. Te dije que te lo daba yo pero ahora si lo quieres vas a tener que rogar por él preciosa. Venga, estoy esperando.

Dannae no podía creérselo. No podía creer que ese tío que tenía en frente suya le estaba diciendo que tenía que rogarle por un helado. ¡Seria arrogante el lobo!

_Ni de coña, lobito._

-¿A no? Pues sin helado.

Azrael tomó una cucharada del cuenco e hizo algo de teatro para molestar al ratón. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Dannae le miró con el ceño fruncido y con mala cara, que idiota era el lobo.

_Déjame o te vas a ver con las consecuencias._

-¿Amenazando linda? ¿Y qué me harías en?

_Ni lo quieras saber._- Amenazándole la mocosa; eso sí que era bueno.

-Oye, pues está rico el helado, sí señorita. ¿De verdad que no quieres un poco? Está buenísimo. Pero ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Dannae ya no lo aguantó más. ¿Qué se creía el tío arrogante este? Se levantó de la cama y se colocó delante de él muy quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Él la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de pillo inaguantable.

-¿Qué muñeca? ¿Ya te has decidido?

Dannae actuó por instinto. Tomó el cuenco en sus manos y se lo volcó en la camiseta blanca que el lobo llevaba. Se giró y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para encontrar a Tammy. Al entrar a la cocina la vio besarse con un hombre que supuso que era su pareja.

-Vaya cielo, ¿y esa cara de enfado? ¿El lobo te hizo algo?

Dannae estaba que trinaba. Buscó de nuevo una libreta y un bolígrafo en la cocina ya que los otros los había dejado en la habitación.

_¡Me quería dar de comer! ¡Como si fuera una niña chica! Ni que estuviera inválida._

-Porqué será que no me extraña. Los machos son a veces un poco excesivos Dannae, ya lo verás.- le dijo Tammy con cariño y sonriéndole para intentar tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Dannae la miró resignada por culpa del lobo arrogante que había dejado en el cuarto. La había puesto de los nervios el hombre ese, menos mal que Tammy la entendía.

_¿Hay más helado?_

-cla- Tammy no pudo acabar la frase porque un teniente completamente cabreado había bajado las escaleras y había aparecido en la cocina con la camiseta llena de helado de chocolate.

-¡Tuuuu! ¡Maldita enana! ¿Por qué me has tirado el helado encima? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Dannae lo fulminó con la mirada, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle así. No se iba a amilanar porque Azrael fuera un gruñón.

Tomó de nuevo la libreta para responderle como era debido.

_Tú te lo buscaste lobito, no me hubieras provocado. Te lo dije, que me dejaras comer pero te volviste terco._

-¿Yo? ¿Terco yo? ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! La que se negaba a que la alimentara.

_¡Porque yo sola puedo!_- Esto era desesperante o mejor dicho… ¡Él era desesperante y solo llevaba menos de media hora con él!

Tammy y Nate miraban divertidos a la pareja que tenían delante, era digno de ver como el lobo perdía los estribos por una chiquilla cuando Azrael era como un témpano de hielo. La sanadora decidió intervenir para calmar los humos.

-Ya chicos. Calmaros los dos. Dannae pequeña siéntate que te preparo otro cuenco. Y tú, Azra, ve con Nate, que te de algo para cambiarte. Quédate a cenar con nosotros.

-Ésta te la guardo lobita.

Dannae lo fulminó con la mirada a ese lobo gruñón. ¡Era un arrogante!

-oOo-

Tenso, ese era el ambiente en la cena. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. Tammy y Nate veían la guerra entre titanes y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Nunca habían visto al lobo de este humor por culpa de una mujer, era algo inusual. Además, se alegraban de ver como la chica no se amilanaba ante él, era mejor que estuviera así que deprimida o sin hacer nada por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué tal el helado cielo?- Preguntó Tammy para romper el hielo.

Dannae miró a Tammy y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Era algo tímida normalmente pero por culpa del hombre que tenía delante de ella en la mesa se comportaba con bastante genio; claro, todo lo que le permitía comunicarse por un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

_Muy bueno Tammy, gracia._- La sanadora era tan buena con ella, le recordaba a su madre… Siempre pendiente de los demás…

Tammy quería divertirse un rato a costa del teniente así que se puso de lado de la muchacha, porque entendía que a veces estos hombres eran demasiado protectores.

-Claro que sí, además tú te lo puedes tomar a tu ritmo ya que nadie te lo da de comer.

Nate reía por lo bajo para no enojar más al lobo pero sin duda esto era divertidísimo. Decidió intervenir a favor de él, para seguirle el juego a su compañera.

-Bueno Tammy pero hay veces que dar el helado a alguien es muy agradable, reconócelo. ¿A que sí Azra?

Azra lo fulminó con la mirada a los 3 sobre todo a la mocosa que tenía en frente. Era una descarada.

-Bueno Nate pero hay veces que es divertido ver como la otra persona se toma el helado.- dijo Tammy.

-Quizás, pero es más divertido acompañado.

Dannae y Azrael se miraron entendiendo ambos que esos dos se reían a su costa y se lo pasaban en grande encima. No dejaban de mirarse. Era un magnetismo mutuo.

Azrael decidió que era hora de levantarse para irse a hacer su turno.

-Estaba todo muy bueno Tammy. Debo irme, es hora. Ya nos vemos

¿Ya nos vemos? ¿No vendría más? Dannae estaba enojada con él pero quería verlo otra vez. No entendía esa necesidad pero simplemente la aceptó.

Azrael se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiendo un par de ojos violetas clavados a su espalda. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y giró sobre sus talones. Fue hacia Dannae, tomó su nuca y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba molesto con ella pero no iba negar lo que llevaba toda la cena queriendo hacer.

-Mañana nos vemos lobita. Descansa y recupérate pronto. Y no te olvides que esta te la guardo encanto.

Pudo ver con orgullo ese rubor que se originó en la cara de la muchacha y decidió irse.

Y se fue. Así sin más. Y Dannae no sabía dónde meterse. Se puso completamente roja y lo vio irse.

Ese hombre le traería problemas sin dudas. Pero ella no se iba a amilanar. No pensaba ceder a la primera orden que ese lobo descarado le diese. Ella era muy independiente y no se llevaba bien con que le organizasen sus pasos. Ese lobo no iba encontrar en ella pura aceptación de sus reglas y ordenes, se enteraría lo que una "muñeca" como él le decía podría hacer. Esto era una declaración de intenciones. ¡Vete preparando lobito!

Esa mujer se enteraría de lo que valía tirarle un helado y encararlo en cualquier momento. No se le olvidaría que él era el lobo y era él el que mandaba. Ella debía aceptar gustosa sus decisiones y acatarlas. Nada de rabietas, él ordenaba y ella cumplía. Punto. Esto era su declaración de batalla. ¡Vete preparando muñeca!

….

_¿Qué les pareció nuestro lobo? ¿Mandón, arrogante, gruñón? Lo es, eso y más. Pero es nuestro lobo._

_¿Y el helado? ¿Hubierais aceptado? xD _

_Gracias por leer. _

_¡Comenten porfis!_


End file.
